Wearing and laundering of fabric articles can result in a discoloration of the fabric articles from the original fabric color. For example, white fabrics which are repeatedly laundered can exhibit a yellowish appearance which makes the fabric look older and worn. To overcome the undesirable yellowing of white fabrics, and similar discoloration of other light colored fabrics, it is desirable to formulate a fabric substantive dye in a fabric treatment composition to impart a favorable hue to the fabrics treated.
However, one problem associated with formulating a fabric substantive dye into a fabric treatment composition is the risk of staining the fabric due to the substantive nature of the dyestuff to the fabric. Without intending to be bound by theory, it is believed that the staining issues are caused by the high concentration of the dyestuff at a certain point in the fabric treatment composition, which typically occurs when the fabric substantive dye is formulated into a fabric treatment composition in the form of speckles. In addition, another problem associated with formulating a fabric substantive dye is that the finished fabric treatment composition product is colored by the dyestuff at the level required to give the hueing effect, which is sometimes undesirable from the product aesthetic point of view.
Accordingly, the need exists for a fabric treatment composition which imparts a favorable hue to fabrics without staining such fabrics. In addition, the need exists for a fabric treatment composition which imparts a favorable hue to fabrics without coloring the finished fabric treatment compositions.